


What I mean to you ?

by Pcy_biased



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pcy_biased/pseuds/Pcy_biased
Summary: HATE is a four letter word , so is LOVEAnd sometimes people can't tell the difference....Chanyeol and Baekhyun doesn't have a good pasts . They spend a good part of their lives trying to figure out why they want to destroy each otherThey hurt each other so deeply but they can't stay away from each other ...They want to do miserable things to each other yr there is something that tells him that "this is not it". .......





	What I mean to you ?

Chanyeol has a miserable past ,his parents don't love each other .... so at the age of just 6 he seen them fight to that edge where they can kill themselves or each other .

They divorced and he can't belive it . He wants to live with his mother but his mother denied it and his custody was given to his father....

At the age of 15 he came to the truth that his mother was having an affair when he and his father was with him.... and his father was a fucking alcholist who don't give a fuck about them...

His miserable past doesn't stop their ... He felt most miserable when his best friend backstabed him for doing a good job and that changed everything ..

At the age of 22 he is no more a happy virus , but he became beautiful , tall , arogant and the one who don't care about anyone .....

Byun Baekhyun has a very gentle past . His parents loved him . He was beautiful , good looking but the problem was that he was insecure . The school doesn't give him much respect because sometimes he looks like a woman   
And to be truly said he was utterly beautiful than a women ....  
He was always called names..... which he can't tell his parents 

At the age of 15 his life changed he cheated his best friend because his parents pressurised him to not to take action about anything which caused something drastic to his friend....  
After that he never seem him... people think this incident doesn't change him but it did and in a good way 

At the age of 22 he was intelligent , bright student , going to the most elite university and doesn't have insecurity for himself now... He became sassy , independent but don't show his weak side to anyone....

 

At the college first day he met someone whom he really thought that he forget about him and that was "Park Chanyeol" ..... but Byun ignored him and sighed

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy it let me know. ...


End file.
